Cursed Claws
by MadWorldZ
Summary: SoraXRiku Yaoi 'crap'sora thought, this day couldnt get any worse...or so he thought. with a blind date on it's way sora must find away to get out of the deal his in before it's too late.
1. My Procedure

**Blah Blah A/N: **Hello, I'm back! Hold you're applause…:cricket chirps:…no really you're all just to kind. Any-who, I would like to say that is was inspired from the cosplaying pictures I seen on :ahem: Google. So I hope you enjoy the ride with me on this roller coaster as well!! Thank's for reading!

*Author note part 2:

Edited this…it might change from the original~ sorry for the sudden turn. O_o

**Warning: **

Like-OMG- this story is like, sooo over-rated for anyone who hates Yaoi fanfics, so like turn around now if you don't like to read this kinda stuff, and yeah.

MadWorldZ: Ah!! Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?! : grabs broom: Shoo, go now, chaa, get out!!

**Disclaimer:**

Like-OMG- MadWorldZ does not own any of KH what-so-ever, he wishes but just cant, like wanna be.

MadWorldZ: You again?! Who the hell let's you in here?! Get the hell out :grabs gun: Shoo, now! :shoots randomly:

_________________

**Chapter 1: **_LOL, Embarrassing moment_

I whimpered, looking into the mirror with a sad expression reflecting back at me. Do cat's have seven lives? If that's true, then I should be down to two. Poking at the two abnormal ears that twitch to every little sound I wanted to disappear from the world, this was so embarrassing. If you haven't guessed yet I have a little problem that I'm trying to conceal…which is why my brother was laughing his ass off the day these 'ears' popped out of nowhere. I shivered at the thought as the cinnamon hair boy mimicked.

I looked around the room for the collar mom gave me last Christmas, and yes she knows too, but mercifully she did not laugh like cloud did but more on the screaming her ass off kinda way. Avoiding her was even harder when she would force me to wear cosplay outfits, and forced me to pose in embarrassing ways. That's child abuse right? Does that count for half children as well?

"Ah!" I exclaimed when I spotted the collar laying on the dresser next to my hat I was going to conceal my ears with. Picking the collar up it made the most purist sound as the silver bells sang in tune. I purred as my tail curled along my legs…sigh, my tail. Another shiver ran down my spine once I bend my tail in a weird angle under my jeans. Mom was ready to let me go when she was satisfied and said she will not bring me to shame…even though she posted all of my pictures on her closet wall. So now I'm panicking from the stress of my first day in the normal world…I mean what could go wrong.

"Hurry up!" I hissed from the random booming voice that came from behind as I fell backwards and onto my face as cloud chuckled. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, as I glared at the so called 'brother' leaning on my door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "I thought cat's land on their feet."

"And I thought blonds were smart enough to knock, but we cant be right all the time, now can we?" I got up and started to dust my self off. He busted out into a frenzy of laughter as he pointed at my head, my face heated up as I turned to the mirror. My face was smeared with mom's make up as a white powder covered half of my face.

I dropped my gaze to the floor where mom's make-up kit was laid open at the spot I fell onto. Wait…that wasn't their before…so how did it get in here? Cloud's laughter grew louder as my thoughts were narrowing to one answer.

"You-" I growled, looking at the blond with a death glare. "You put that their and knew I was going to fall!!" My eyes narrowed to slits as his laughing died down to chuckling. Then he turned pale as my teeth were bared.

"Whoa, hey don't be such a spoiled sport!" he cried, putting his hand up in surrender. With a swift move, he turned and ran down the halls with the back-pack dangling from his hand. I purred with satisfaction. Licking my hands clean, I brought myself to look presentable, and skipped towards the living room with Cloud devouring his bowl of cereal down his throat. I gagged a little from the sight…and no it was not a hair ball. Grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge I empty the last remains into the cup and chugged it down and tended to my check list.

"Bag, papers, pencil, books-" I nodded.

"Brains." A soft murmur came from the table.

"-brains…wait, Oh crap, where's the brains!?" my eyes widened as I searched my bag then my forehead crumbled as cloud started chocking on his cereal that was preventing him from laughing. " Full of jokes, aren't we?" I sighed.

"Alright you two-" mom came around the corner holding a red book and her ginger ale. " Get out and go to school or else I can't miss you." Yep, I feel loved.

"Mom," I pouted, giving her the kitty eyes. "Can I stay home please?" clasping my hands together I made the plea more irresistible. This would of worked…if only I wasn't thrown out of the house before the answer.

"See ya mom," Cloud waved, throwing my bag at me. The concrete was cold and damped as the heavy bag was flown at me. " Hurry up Kitty-san were going to be late." he started to walk away wearing a sly grin on his face.

Okay, that was it. " I am tired of you teasing me, if you do keep it up, I'm going to show the world what happened on Christmas day!" he froze in his track, and my cat senses caught the wave of fear, but he hid it very will for a regular human not to sense.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"Oh, playing dumb now?" I purred, pulling myself up with a graceful push. Fixing my hat, and making sure my tail was out of sight, I nodded and continued my teasing. " Want me to remind you what I caught both of you and Leon with the-"

"Okay-okay, I get it So-ra I will obey and not call you Kitty-san." Cloud said, turning to me with the same glare I gave him, only his was more threatening. "Now, Leave me alone…."

"Hm…" I put a finger to my lips and in a split second an idea flashed. "I want a piggy back ride!!" jumping onto his back he scowled at first, but then a smile crept onto his face as I started to sing out loud.

"Let's go for oh-whoa-a ride,

With the wind whispering through the trees,

And passing down through the seas,

Stopping everything but time,

While singing-Let's go for oh-whoa-a-ride…"

"You're a good singer for a boy you're age, did you make that up?" Cloud said after I took a short pause to breath. Forgetting to breath while you sing can be very fatal…someone could die from the simple mistake.

"Yep!" I breathed. "Made it last night, when I was drawing something I just finished taking a nap!"

"what's it called?"

"uh…I don't really know." I admitted. " It's something new." it was true, I just started last night and mother doesn't really know my hidden talent, and I don't plan to tell her for a good reason. But music I love to do, and is the only thing I'm good at. Writing poetry and song's is such a good way to waste time when a Psycho mom keeps you home from everything, so who said I can't write songs?

"Neko-san." Cloud murmured. I kicked his stomach with the back of my foot, and a satisfied grin spread across my lips as I heard him groaning in pain the rest of the way.

___

My heart jumped two times as fat than usual, as my fangs bit into my bottom lip. The only thing that stood in the way from my class was the sliding door, and the noises that was coming from them made my ears twitch even more.

Laughter was being vibrated through the school halls, and was coming closer as I walked towards my homeroom. " Wakka is trying to do it again!"

"Yeah!" another yell was heard, I stopped at the door and closed my eyes. Maybe if I cant see what's going to happen, then it wont hurt me…maybe I should run away now before-

"Sit down in you're seat now, and put you're cloths back on Wakka!" an older voice that must be the teacher's since it was full of authority. The collar around my neck felt as if it was tightening as sweat rolled down my forehead. I murmured a soft mew when a shadow approached the door and slid it open fiercely.

"-Wakka, you're going to-oh, hey!" a Spiky red hair man that had two triangle shaped tattoo's under his eyes, which widened from shock. He composed himself then threw on a big smile as he chirped. "Looks like we have a new student!"

The noises ceased, and my tail threatened to expose itself from the tension of it all, and I gulped down a hiss as his hand clasped onto mine and dragged me into the class room. "Class, I like you to meet the new student, please-" he leaned forward and whispered in my ear " introduce yourself to the class."

"Oh!" I exclaimed " M-my name is Sora, and I-I come from a long way from home!" I heard a muffled chuckle. Turning my head to glare at the person, I gasped. He…he looks just like me, but with blond hair. Looking bored, he turned his head to the side to stare at the teacher as he said something that I almost didn't catch

"Hi." Was all the response I got from the class. A blond hair boy from the back of the class that wore the same hat I did…but what caught my attention was that he wore an orange jacket that was very unusual. Was that whiskers on his cheeks?

"-Sit next to…" Axcel brought my focus back, as he put a finger to his lips, giving a thoughtful look as he scanned the class. "-Ah! Roxas…can you raise your hand so that sora here can take the seat next to you?"

"Yes sir!" The blond hair boy said a little to excitedly. He blushed at the mention of his name that rolled off of the teachers tongue. I raised an eyebrow as I headed towards the empty seat next to roxas.

Watching his expression change once the teacher known as Axel turned from him, his mood went cold. That's when it hit me, but I will keep my opinions to myself, until I find out more to this Roxas later on.

"Hey, umm sora, can you take off your hat…you to Naruto." Axel said.

"No!" I yelled at the same time the boy screamed. I turned to see Naruto giving the same expression I had. I needed to get out of this predicament. The class stared on at us, waiting for the explanation for the sudden outburst.

"Sorry…I cant." I looked around for an excuse. Then I spotted Wakka and it gave me an idea "I have very bad hat hair!"

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded energetically. "We both do- believe it!"

"No, boys, school policy requires you to take it off." oh bring out the rule book why don't you. I glared at him, as I hissed out loud. Axcel flinched as my eyes caught Roxas turning to me with a surprise look.

"No." I said in a clip tone.

"Look I-" Axel was interrupted by one of the girls from the back that who was sitting up from her desk.

"Sir," she said breathlessly "we have to show mercy and not let him have shame. Let him wear the hat for today because…" she sniffed as a spot light shined above her "…I can relate because I to had the most traumatizing with…bad hair day." she shuddered delicately when she fell to the ground with roses falling behind her. The class clapped at her performance.

Rolling his eyes axel just waved his hand in dismissal and turned to the board. "Selphie, just clean up this time, I don't want the principle coming in and see rose peddles with a girl laying on her back give him the wrong impression."

I sighed in relief, but soon tensed as I sensed a pair of eyes glaring at me. With my side view I noticed the blond haired boy staring at me with curiosity, and confusion. Then was replaced with determination as his face went serious. I gulped, but excused it as me over-reacting…hopefully.

Naruto was suddenly animated, as he jumped towards me and talked up a storm. I lost track about the time he had to train for some sort of contest in order to win the prize money to buy ramen. I sighed out loud, and shook off the feeling of danger. Weird…I don't see any danger, why do I feel like I need to be on guard?

The day went by so slowly, as my ears and tail wanting to be free. I cried in agony, I needed to set my tail free now!! Running towards the bathroom, I made sure no one was around and pulled off my hat and let my tail out with a sigh of relief. I waggled it and smiled as it curled around my legs. Finally, I get to have a breather.

_Snap._

My ears twitched at the sound, as I felt my blood drain from my face I turned hesitantly towards the door as it shut locked. Their stood the blond boy from before with a camera that was put up to his face. Oh crap.

"Mew?" I cocked my head to the side as a sly grin escaped onto the boy's lips. He moved closer as his eyes grew distant. I turned to see a wall behind me, it was a dead end…I had no room to run. Call for help, that's what I should do!

I thought that over…no I don't have enough time to stuff my stubborn tail back into my pants, my ears are not helping as well! What should I do…The camera must have also seen something- what if I kill him! Wait…cant kill him, I think it's illegal in the human world.

"Hm." I heard him mumble. "Interesting." what was he planning? I thought…my fur from my tail started to rise.

______

**A/N**

Review please! I finally was able to Edit this baby…wow, it was terrible! You guys are all to kind though, and I thank you for that! And for reading my story! (Added a new character for more story!) Tee-hee! XD


	2. Cursed: Public Exposure

A/N

**Ohohoho, I can't believe I am writing this Fanfic! I was inspired by all you cos-player's so please give yourself a round of applause for breaking into my mind, go on I'll wait :sits down: okay, any-who Neko-san sora will have to endure for now, Bwahahaha! :thunder crashes:**

**Disclaimer**

Me can Have KH now? NO?! Well Screw you Copyrights!

**Warning**

Yes, this has Yaoi if you haven't read the summary…but if you didn't then don't say I didn't warn ya! Okay Enjoy, thanks for reading!

**Chapter 2**: _My little secret exposed, Again…_

Snap.

_My ears twitched at the sound, as I felt my blood drain from my face I turned hesitantly towards the door as it shut locked. Their stood the blond boy from before with a camera that was put up to his face. My secret was out…and now will be displayed to everyone…_

"_Hm." I heard him mumble. "Interesting." what was he planning? I thought…my fur from my tail started to rise. _

____

Okay, this was partially my fault…alright, alright, it's all my fault! I couldn't help but stretch out my ears and tail! Now this was going to be one of those thing's that I will have to start practicing my acting skills in order to get out of this mess. Oh crap, who was I kidding…I cant act for shit! Even when I'm not acting sick, I suck at it. My heart was racing at the thought of another pair of eyes, glaring at my abnormal ears, other than my family.

Staring at the blond boy who was still glaring at me with something in his eyes that I was not quite familiar. Backing slowly to the wall, I started to give out a small mewing sound and quickly ceased it by clamping my hand over my mouth. The blond hair boy raised an eyebrow at my action.

My nose started to twitch as I leaned closer to the wall. The smell of bleach was burning my sensitive nose as the rushing water behind the tiled walls were annoying my ears by the soft pecking noises that emitted through them.

"Are those real?" he started towards me, and my back leaned against the tiled wall. "These cant be real…cant they?" he mumbled so softly, that human ears wouldn't be able to catch them. I gulped down a hiss from the space intruding. Then an idea popped into my head, the blond boy stalked closer, raising a hand towards my head as his eyes burned with curiosity.

My claws were readied behind me, as I eyed the camera that was only inches from my reach. As if in slow motion, the hand was rising and twitching as if it was anxious. My patient's was running thin, as soon as the camera is gone I will disappear into the darkness…maybe change my name to bob…yeah, bob is a good name. Garfield could probably make room at his house… I just need to get rid of Odie.

My mind was wandering so far in my thoughts, that it took me a second to find myself in a bathroom stall with a hand clamped over my mouth. How the hell did he do that?! And what the hell is he doing?! Looking at the blond boy, he had an ear to the door with a serious look on his face.

"what are you-" I muffled under his hand. But he shushed me with a look, and a long awkward silence followed. Suddenly it hit me, my ears twitch at the sound of someone ran into the bathroom with a burst of eagerness.

"Gotta go, Gotta go!!" the voice cried, and ran into one of the available stalls, and slammed it shut. We heard a sigh of relief follow, then the blond hair boy known as Roxas, pushed his hand down to his side, and went out. I was about to follow but he pushed me back into the stalls and closed it with a sigh.

"Baka." he mumbled, and threw the hat I wore that was laying on the sink, over the stall. Catching it, I hid my ears once again and pushed my tail back under the clothing. I whimpered at the pain of my tail bending in a unnatural way. But it's a small sacrifice in order to 'look' normal and stay in the public's eyes.

Satisfied that nothing unnecessary was showing, I walked out of the stalls and gasped in shock. The blond hair boy vanished. I gulped, and ran out the bathroom and into the crowd of kids walking and bustling around the halls. My cat eyes scanned the crowd, but their was still no sign of the kid. I would be hissing by now, but that would cause attention, so I just shivered down the urge and trudged to the next class.

What is he going to do with that picture? I had to think of something fast before it's too late…maybe, if I find him I can hit him with a bat an pull out his brain and take out the memory and put it back! No that wont work…I don't have a bat to start with. Damn this was hard, and how the hell do I find him anyway?

Sliding the door to the classroom open, the tables were labeled with everyone's name. I glanced at the empty spot where Sensei usually sit's, and it was empty. On the black board had a sloppy hand writing that said 'sit in assigned seat's, greet each other, won't be back till tomorrow' and a smiley face was drawn next to it. I sighed at the lack of responsibility In the teacher…at least they could show up on the first day for their student's!

Searching around, and memorizing the names as I go, I mentally read off the names. Tidus, Yuffie, Sakura, Namine and so on. I gave up after a girl name Olette. Some of the student were walking in already, and also were complaining about having a lazy ass teacher. Finally, after endless of roaming through a forest of name tags I found the familiar four lettered word.

I collapsed onto the desk, and flinched when I forgot about my extra body organ that was already becoming numb from the lack of oxygen. My hat was clenching around my head, giving me a woozy feeling. Laying my head on the table, I closed my eyes hoping that this day couldn't get any worse than it is.

"Sora?" I hissed out loud and jump a mile high. I gotta stop letting my guard down. Looking up with a half smile, the person in front of me looked pale and turned abruptly to scamper away. I cocked my head to the side In confusion, and noticed a peace of paper that was placed in front of me. Where did that come from now?

Grumbling, I grabbed the folded paper and opened it with a yawn. The class was getting louder with talking and laughing as more greeting's were heard and I was thankful for having my ears covered at the volume of noise. The words on the paper was a little blurry at first, then I gasped as I read what the words stated:

_Meet me behind the school after class is over,_

_And remember, if you don't show, then you will regret it _

_When I posed up your little "Kitty' photo all over school, _

_Your choice._

The paper wasn't signed, but I already had a hunch of who wrote this note. Crumbling the paper I grinded my teeth together, as I bared my fangs. This is not my day what-so-ever, and I need a stiff glass of milk and fast before I start to 'accidentally' murder a blond hair kid. And roxas if I find him. The class was busy with their chattering, so I just left with out a word. If I did say something, little children will cry from the words that might escape my lips.

Walking briskly towards my destination, I made it their in on time flat. as I pushed the double door's open, I saw the blond hair boy leaning on the brick wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The camera still hanged over his chest as the glare he gave me sent chills down my spine…it kinda reminds me of, well, me when I get mad at cloud.

"so you showed, huh?" Roxas gave a small chuckle as he tilted his head to the side. " Well, I don't know why you wear those kitty ears in the bathroom" wait…does he think these ears are fake? "and that tail, but I have to say, it looks pretty damn cute in this picture." he raised the photo to my face. I saw an opportunity, slashing the photo in half with my claws it fell ever so gracefully to the floor.

"Oh well, looks like you have no photo to-" I was cut off by the smile he gave me. My shoulder's slumped "you have more…don't you." he nodded with a perky smile still on his features. I glared at him as the question slipped out of my lips with a clip tone. "What do you want."

"Whoa, don't you have a temper" he hoisted himself up from the wall, and walked towards me, closing the gap between us. I gulped at the sudden invasion of space, and grew territorial. "Okay, this is the deal Neko-san"

"Don't call me that!" I hissed.

"Okay, just listen." he suggested. "I have a friend you see, and well he kinda want's to go out with me." okay this was going nowhere. "but, he has a buddy of his that needs a date for this Saturday and well, he cant go unless his buddy goes with us."

Wait, did he just say '_him'_ "Whoa, hey buddy, I'm not like that okay, I cant go out with a dude!" I shouted, does he think I go that way?!

"Well, everyone will once this picture goes up, I mean really sora-" he chuckled " How many boys do you think goes around public bathroom's in order to dress like a little kitty, eh?" my heart dropped. This has to be a dream…I rather face the truth than this! I can't go on a blind date, and especially with some dude! But…I had no choice, it's either that…or mother's home schooling. I shivered at the thought of the 'chores' as learning and getting an education. You don't really need a degree in sweeping the patio, or having the living room clean.

"Okay…you win, so when do you want me by?" I mumbled, slouching a little. A victorious grin spread across roxas lip's as he put a finger up to his nose. With a thoughtful look, he checked his watch and nodded.

"by tomorrow at noon." he walked off to the double doors as my glare intensified, hoping to burn holes through his back. "Oh, and sora-" he said, looking back and flinched a little. "-I would wear that little Neko costume, you wouldn't believe how much he loves cosplayers." he winked and walked into the building, as soon as the doors closed, I gave a soft _mew_.

____

"Kitty-san!!" cloud sang, latching onto me and burring his head into my cinnamon spikes. " I miss-ow!"

Rubbing my fist from the contact of his face, I skipped innocently down the street whistling the tune I wanted to compose.

"'cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare!"

I stopped and wanted to think of something that might go along with the lyrics. After thinking critically hard, I just shrugged and skipped along more towards home. Singing another tune that was more easier to remember. The bells on my collar rang with the tune I sang

"Sugar, oooh honey, honey,

You are my candy girl-"

Okay, I know it's more immature, but hey it's kinda catchy. I really love anything that has to do with a lot of sugar, chocolate, ice-cream, soda…let's just say anything that has to do with sweets is my favorite. I was brooding over whether I should eat chocolate, or drink it when I heard a loud growl from behind.

I turned to see three dogs growling and snarling at me. Drool was dripping from the side's of their mouths as their eyes showed only pure hatred. I hissed and went into position, as I dropped down on all fours and raised my back. Okay, this is weird… why am I doing this? The chasing began.

Running and meowing at the same time, I ran as fast as my legs could carry with the dogs snarling and catching up to my tail. Damn you Mrs. Karma, you bitch, I bet you are laughing at me with cloud planning your next scheme! Turning the corner, I hit something rock hard and fell on my behind, hitting the cold concrete floor. "Mew…eh?"

"Hey are you-"the voice stopped abruptly, I looked up to see what was up. My eyes widened and could feel a blush heat up. The rock I hit was a boy…but someone I never did see before! Silver hair blew in the wind that stirred up, making it look soft to the touch. His blue crystal eyes that was wide with shock, shot through me as it sent an electrical feeling down my spine. His features were perfect…don't get me started with his body, my conscious was all it took from me pouncing on him. _Mew_.

The breeze really felt good through my hair as the wind blew past me…wait, Hair?! My hands reached up to my head…my hat must of knocked off when I bumped into him. Why am I so clumsy today?! Searching around for the fallen cover, I sensed an eerie ora that made my tail twitch. "meko?" I said as I looked up to the boy with curiosity.

His features look angelic…but his eyes were a different story. They seemed to dance with the street lights and was going into a darker shade of blue. I would of started to question him, when the barking began again and my memory shot back to me like a bullet. I had no time to get up, so I got up on all fours and brushing pass the silver hair boy with a swift move. I felt him stiffen, which made me even more confused.

"Oh crap!" I cried and , but then something caught me by my tail. I hissed, and thinking it was a dog I clawed at the evader, then paled as the blood seeped through the silver haired boy's skin. The dogs appeared around the corner barking and snarling, then seized when the silver haired boy turned to glare at them. They whimpered and ran back where they came.

I gave a soft pure in relief, when suddenly the eyes turned on me. I froze. His eyes weren't angry…no I rather have that then the way he was looking at me now…like it was a hunger that was begging to be fed. I gulped loudly as the grip around my tail tighten. 'did he know? I looked down to the ground and found the traitorous hat that leaped off my head, and with a swift move threw it back onto my head hiding my ears once again. The boys breathing tuned to panting as he began.

"You-" he was about to say.

"Thanks for the save!" I interrupted the boy, and yanked my tail away with a grin. But it faded once the street light above my head awoke and the corners of the walls grew darker. With my sensitive ears, I heard a faint yelling.

"Sora!!" mom called from the distant. "Get home now! I know you can hear me!" I winced, and the boy noticed that under his gaze. He cocked his head to the side.

She was right…and the boy looked at me with a clueless expression as the yelling came unnoticed to him. I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and grabbed his left hand that dripped red liquid. Wrapping his hand around, I looked up to him sympathetically. "sorry, really I am." I assured him. Animal instincts took over me, as I licked the injured hand, I felt him tense. I released his hand, and scampered off, leaving the frozen boy standing with an arm stretching towards me.

Oh crap, why did I do that?! Feeling his eyes on my back, I ran harder and turned sharply the next corner almost tripping at the process. Once out of sight, I slowed to a stop and put my hands onto my chest. What is this feeling…why am I blushing? Walking slowly towards the home, I walked into the house with cloud sitting on the sofa eating another bowl of cereal. Really, cereal for dinner…how surprising, he likes his cereal more than life itself.

I collapsed next to Cloud, and gave out a heavy sigh. He turned with a mouth full of milk with a curious look at me, then spat it out. I was soaked with the white liquid, as I was drenched to the bone.

"Ah-Cloud, why did you-"

"Sora!" he grabbed the tops of my shoulders, and shook me violently. "You found the person right?"

"What?" my eyes shot open with confusion. "What are you talking about now?!"

"It's written all over your face!" he smiled. "You-are-in-love, now who is it?" he said jumping giddy. But I gave no answer, the shock of realization dawned me. I shook my head fiercely, and shot off the chair and into my room. I jumped towards the mirror, and made sure their was no words written their.

No. it was worse. The boy in the mirror was totally different from this morning, he was more…brighter, happier, their was light in his eye's. this cant be the same person from before. I will not except it, I cant be in love. Right? It wasn't possible.

If so, does a demon like me deserve a happy ending? I looked up to the sky in sorrow, as I pouted. "Can…Can a demon like me be loved by an angle?"

* * *

**A/N **

**:yawn: short and simple, **_**Review Please**_**!! Okay, sun's up, going to bed now. Thanks for reading…XD. :Collapse: Meow, Meow…shut up stupid cat.**


	3. Cursed: Karma

**A/N**

MadWolrdZ: TO those who hate me for changing the first chapter in order to bring someone new, I am sorry…but hey it's going to turn out good, because it will all play out soon :rubs hands together: oh yes, it will all turn out good. XD

**Warning: **

Like-OMG- this story is like, sooo over-rated for anyone who hates Yaoi fanfics, so like turn around now if you don't like to read this kinda stuff, and yeah.

MadWorldZ: Ah!! Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?! : grabs broom: Shoo, go now, chaa, get out!!

**Disclaimer:**

Like-OMG- MadWorldZ does not own any of KH what-so-ever, he wishes but just cant, like wanna be.

MadWorldZ: You again?! Who the hell let's you in here?! Get the hell out :grabs gun: Shoo, now! :shoots randomly:

**Special thank's **to: Red Fox Prince , and my dear MsSupremeDarkness Thank you for your kind

Words, and support.

* * *

**Curse: **_Karma_

Alright, what did I do that sent me straight to hell? The scene that stood in front of me was all so to bright as the lights shot through the dark skies, giving competition to the heavens as if taunting the stars to come out and see if anyone would notice them. Screaming was also heard as the noises were giving my ears the ring of a life time, and to sum it all up, giving me a head-ache as well.

The smell of oil and grease was roaming the air's, as the tall figures that were dressed in lights and ribbons were being animated from behind the gates. I had to admit, it was a beautiful sight to see…if it wasn't for the one thing by the ticket booth that gave me nightmares for the past three years. My claws were readied behind me as the thing jumped up and down towards the kids with a big red nose, and it's creepy floating balloons, it's laugh was the most terrifying thing I heard in my life.

"umm… Roxas?" I said, looking around for an excuse to be anywhere than where I am now as the blond was going closer and closer towards the crazy, over dressed, jumping bean. "I-I cant go…I have some kind of sickness…"

Roxas turned and stared at me as he arched an eyebrow. "Oh really, and what is this sickness that little Neko-san has?" He taunted, holding four small pieces of paper's in his hand. I looked down to my sneakers as I rubbed the back of my head with a sheepish grin. The beanie I wore was protecting my exposure once more, as the tight black pants canceled my tail from roaming, but the only sickness I had was being sick of feeling like my tail will snap off at any moment…which is bad in many reason's.

After a long awkward silence that stretched between us, my cat ears heard footsteps approaching us from behind. Facing them, my eyes shot open with surprise as I saw the two figures walking towards us with…dare I say it…cat-like-grace. Being a cat, I should be able to do that…but to tell you the truth, if I did try to walk like that I would be face flat on the ground in a split second.

"Hello." A bored voice spoke from the shadows. It sent shock waves down my spine, causing my tail to shudder within my pants. Damn mother for being so mean, and letting me go on this damn double slash blind date…

_Flash Back_

Damn…they day is here, that was way to fast! How the hell did two days fly by in just a blink of an eye is beyond me, but now I need to start getting ready…or maybe Roxas might not show up. My plan for running away to Garfield's might not have to take effect! I can just stay in my bed all day-

"Sora, there's someone here for you!"

…Did Inuyasha had a hard time with his problem as I did?! No…he had it easy, I had to endure an ear slash Tail combo. I gave out a heavy sigh.

I stood up from my bed, and walked over to the life size mirror as I examined my-self from different directions. The black tight pants was finally becoming to use as my tail was forced to hide from the naked eye, as my yellow striped beanie was covering my ears as well. Nodding to myself, I threw on a black hooded jacket over my white under shirt. The collar was jingling around my neck as I bounced down stairs to be greeted with my brother glaring at Roxas.

"Hey Roxas!" I turned to Mother who was playing a game in the living room I was not familiar with, it had to do with jumping on a pad with arrows, and you had to match it up or something with the screen…I wasn't sure, I'm not really a game fanatic.

"Mom," I hinted, giving her the kitty eye look, puss n boots got nothing on me. She just nodded, without turning from her screen. I tried again. "Mom, I'm going to be gone for a while on a date…might not come back till tomorrow."

"that's nice dear!" she panted, moving her feet to the speed of the music. I gave out a heavy sigh of defeat as Roxas let out a small chuckle.

"Hey Sora, are you ready?" Roxas beamed towards me, as Cloud let out a low growl from the sofa he was sitting at. He didn't drop his glaring, and it only intensified once I nodded at the blond boy. Roxas turned to Cloud with a cocky smile. Did I miss something?

"Do you guys know each other?" I said, looking to Roxas then Cloud, and back to Roxas with a questioning look.

"Hey, Neko." I turned to the name calling, and narrowed my eyes at my older brother. "Why are you going with this punk?"

"Well." I turned to the door, and started to tow Roxas with me. "I wish I can tell you but it's kind of-"

"I black-mailed your little kitty boy." Roxas said, turning his cocky smile into a smirk. I slammed the door shut when Cloud threw the bowl of cereal he had resting in his lap, then Cloud busted into a fit of cussing that was heard through-out the neighborhood.

"Hey." I finally said after a few blocks away from the house. "What happened between you and my brother just now?"

Roxas gave out a small chuckle and turned to me with a grim smile. "Let's just say, Black-mailing is what I do best." I shudder at the look he gave me, it was in a more of a threatening way as his eyes gleamed under the dark night, giving him a dark outline.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence between us, as we walked more and more into the jungle of buildings. The city was cool and refreshing at night, the lights just gave it's just deserts when it glimmered through out the streets, dressing the roads with all sorts of colors.

"Carnival." Roxas simply said with a shrug. I froze. The carnival…where the root of evil lies?! No way in hell was I going to the carnival, especially when the movie IT traumatized me when I was a small kitten- I mean Kid! I shuddered at the thought of those people who use way to much make-up, and have that deep sinister laugh they use to lure children in.

No, I was not going to the carnival, no way in hell!

_Flash back end._

"Ready to go in the carnival?" A red hair man stepped from the shadows, his eyes were focusing on Roxas with a hint of mischievous with in them. I could sense the panic rising in him, as I smiled up to our Home-room teacher.

"Hey." A husky voice spoke from behind him. My eye's widened as they scanned the silver haired boy that emerged from the shadows, his hands were hidden in his blue jean pockets. Wearing a solid white shirt that shaped him in every corner of his body, the small text written across his chest stated, _Thrasher_, as his exotic eyes halted on mine. I felt my face heat up from the sudden attention.

I suppressed a small mew as he approached me, still watching him as if he would attack me at any moment given. His eye's reminded me of the dogs glares from yesterday, there was pure determination in them…I wouldn't be surprised if he started to growl.

"You!" He pointed a finger at me. I winced at the tone he used, as he marched up to me closing the gap between us. I jumped back with my claws readied, but the unexpected happen…he moved me right out of the way. "Why the hell did you set me up with this dork?!" He yelled at Roxas as he pointed a finger towards me.

I was irked. "Dork?!" I yelled, clenching my hands into a fist. "Who are you calling a dork, it's you who has hair of an old lady!"

"What did you just say?!" the silver haired boy turned his glare back at me with full force. I didn't flinch, it was the being used to the glares and stare thing that kept me calm. "And what kind of hair are you hiding under that beanie of yours?!" He leaned in to grab my hat. I threw my hand across his hand only to gasp in horror as red liquid moved down his hand.

My eyes narrowed at the sight…the _smell_ of the blood was…intriguing. I clasped my hands behind myself, learning my lesson from my last encounter, my eyes averted from the sight, as I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"Well." Axcel shrugged. "I guess we can see you guys are getting along pretty well, lets get going." he walked towards Roxas, and possessively took him from his waist. Roxas giggled as they headed towards the entrance of the carnival with Riku and I trudging along, still glaring at me, Riku wrapped his scratched up hand with a napkin.

I wanted to apologize, but if I try to breath in, the smell of the blood will over-power me. I'm not a vampire…or I don't think I am. Other than sweets, the red liquid get's me excited, and my need to lick the red liquid grows with intensity. Geez, I'm such a nuisance…

"Hey, hurry up." Riku spoke what seemed to me randomly. "Your falling behind." I looked up to see the group already walking through the entrance. I nodded giving a sheepish smile as I jogged towards Riku who was giving me the cold shoulder. Then it started.

"Hello, Hello!" I paled as I turned my head slowly to the side. Their stood a ten foot tall (Okay I was exaggerating a bit…) IT, with a smile stretching from ear to ear. It's eyes were pure black as It kneeled towards me with it's big round nose reflecting my petrified look. "How are you today little boy?"

I screamed in fear as I grabbed the closes thing their was to me…beside's the clown, and dug my face into the soft fabric it wore. Then it chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing?" The silver haired boy chuckled. I looked up at him, widening my eyes with panic. Was he going to hit me? I closed my eyes and await the pain to commence, as I felt his hand touch my head, I flinched. "Well, don't we have a little phobia" He patted the top of my head as he threw a hand around my waist. My eyes shot open in surprise as he drew me closer to him, I felt my face heat up at the lack of space between us. He towed both of us through the entrance.

"Well, I guess this is a perfect time to introduce myself." He suggested, turning to me and gave me a dazzling smile. "My name is Riku, and…" Riku trailed off with a low blush, turning away he cleared his throat before he continued "…and let's just put the incident behind us."

I stared dumbstruck at the silver hair boy. Riku turned back to me when he noticed the staring, then winked as a sly smile was thrown on his lips. "So." He leaned close me as he whispered. "Can I have your name cutie…or do I have to persuade you to tell me?"

My face grew bright red at the comment as I composed myself. Turning away I spoke in a soft voice. "S-S-sora…" I stuttered.

"Or Neko, to some people." Roxas said, turning from Axcel only for the red head to start nibbling at his ear. I blushed a deeper red from the sight, to flustered to be angry at the comment.

Riku chuckled. "Well, my only obsession I have is with cats." He said, still not averting his eyes from me "So Neko-san it is."

Okay…this was weird, I didn't feel angry at this. No. I feel the exact opposite of angry, but more of the lines of…wanting. I looked up to the silver haired god and I started to feel light headed, as he started to tighten his grip around my waist. Suddenly I was aware that we were being stared at.

"Hey Sora!" Naruto yelled from the stands. He wore a blue shirt over a long black sleeve, the b blue shirt had a weird symbol drawn on it, a circle that was cut in half with two colored opposites. Red, and white. "Isn't the carnival cool!" His blue eyes scanned his surroundings as the distant screams of innocent people that were victims of yet another horror ride.

"Hey!" I greeted with a smile, looking at the blond hair boy I noticed he was scanning the crowd of people. "Are we keeping you from something?" cocking my head to the side, the boy grew rigid for a little bit before he turned to us, returning the smile.

"No, not really."

I heard Riku growling beside me, I turned to him with a questioning look. "Let's go." his voice was full of authority as his eyes narrowed at something in the distant. Rolling my eyes, I waved a simple good-bye to Naruto as Riku yanked me towards him and towed me around the carnival.

Well, this is actually kind of enjoyable. This day couldn't get any better, suddenly my eyes were drawn to were Riku was taking me. I gulped loudly, as my feet stopped moving and now I was being man-handled towards the destination. "Umm, Riku?" I asked while looking up to him. "Can I stay here.

He chuckle and continued forward. "R-Riku…I don't want to go their!!" I screamed, trying to yank at his iron grip, Please no, anywhere but this!

* * *

**A/N**

**HELLO, hello! How's ya'll doing?! :Laughs insanely: :thunder sparks:**

**MadWolrdZ: shudders: I hate clowns…their scary, gross, and there is nothing I mean NOTHING, funny about them…maybe if someone kicks them in the shin, but nothing else!**

**Neko: Your telling me. Mew.**

**MadWorldZ: Well, thank you for reading, I will leave yet another Cliff hanger for now…to lazy to type anymore, so Please Review for this, I would love you all for that!**

**Neko: Yeah, but beware, sometimes he even forgets he has stories to write. **

**MadWorldZ: Hey, I remember once In a while!**

**Neko: rolls eyes: Uh-huh**

**MadWorldZ: Okay- signing out now! :clicks: :static:**


	4. Cursed: ExGirlfriend

****

A/N

MadWolrdZ: Wow, I finally Updated thishuh, I guess their was nothing to do at school so far, but hey this is good right?! And I will finish this story!

Riku: Sure you will, and dont forget about the dancing bear on a unicycle that we saw. :rolls eyes:

MadWolrdZ: Wow, where did you see that?!

Sora: Right next to his huge giant-

Riku: shoves cookie into soras mouth: Come now Sora, lets go meet the bear. :tows sora away:

MadWorldZ: where was the bear?

****

Disclaimer

Short and simple~ No. I dont own KH. So please dont sue. Thank you.

****

Warning

:Oh La, La:

Do I sense Yaoi? Well my friend your are right, so unless you like this kind of stuff, turn back now or else your mind will explode from the awesomeness! Thank you. XD

Amaterasu17,Nicula, Red Fox Prince, MsSupremeDarkness, Thnks for the Reviews~ I really appreciate it!! XD You guys make me laugh~

* * *

****

_Cursed: Ex-Girlfriend_

Now their was clowns, then their was the fun house. It may seem fun looking at first, but once I saw that huge clown over head, my eyes watered from the fear that might be expressed by drizzling down my leg. It looked as if it was a horror movie, it kept coming closer to me, WHY?! I drew my eyes away from the clown, to the silver haired boy who was finding this whole thing amusing- I was irked.

"Didnt you hear me?!" I cried, trying to pull myself free from his iron grasp around my waist. "I-do-not-want-to-go!" emphasizing each word with a hiss, but it seem to take no effect on him.

"Come on." Riku tighten his grip as he kept his eyes ahead of him. "You need to face that cute fear of yours sometime."

"Fear?!" I yelled, wriggling myself to get a little elbow space to walk. "Im afraid i do not know what you are-"

"Hello, Hello!" The clown just showed up out of nowhere to me. I screamed and dropped kick him with a fast jerk and turn to the chuckling silver hair boy. I looked up to glare at himbut then something was wrong with him.

"Riku are you okay?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He nodded and kept on walking. "You sure?"

Its alright Rikus eyes grew distant as a frown approached his lips. I grew tense at the sudden atmosphere around himwas it gloomydid I do something bad on my first date!? I looked up at him worriedly.

His eyes kept on drawing forwardwhat was he staring at? My eyes shot back to the Fun-house. A huge crowd of people was theirbut then something caught my eye that didnt seem to fit together. There stood a red hair girl who was giggling away in happiness with a man who was yanking her closer to himself. I heard a growl under Rikus breath. My eyes shot up at him in confusion as Riku narrowed at the couple.

We approached them, as I kept silent, watching the body language that Riku emitted. He towed us towards the girl with a glare at the older boy as he started to cuss.

Finally I spoke as we were right next to the couple with a strain smile.

"Hello. "I said curtly.

The two turned to us, as I saw the red head girls eyes grew wide with shock as her gaze landed on Riku. I grew more tense as a smile crept onto her face, when Riku winked at her. My hands bald into a fist as she nodded at him with satisfaction.

"Kairi." Riku said, then his hand grew loose around my waist. "How are you?"

"Well, Im doing great." Kairi chirped, as her- I presume- boyfriend grew rigid under Rikus glare. He then grabbed Kairis hand possessively and Rikus eyes narrowed at him. My shoulders slumped forward, as the sudden feeling of being unwanted suddenly overpowered me. Gotta go. Kairi said as she caught the hint her boyfriend gave. "Later!"

They turned the corner as I gave Riku a questioning look. He just shook it off and kept on walking into the funhouse with a serious look. Well, this would have concern me if it wasnt for the thing that was dancing in the house.

"Why wont you die?!" I yelled waving my fist at it. Lucky for it, Riku kept his hand around my waist as I hissed at it with venomous eyes. Once I was sure to be calm, my eyes averted back to the silver hair boy as he gave me an amusing look. I returned it with a smile.

Once we got out of that hell hole, I was greeted with the fresh air of the night. I really didnt get a chance to roam around the house of fun with someone who kept me at his side the whole time. It was kinda fun having someone holding me like thisit was warming. I gave out a small pure, just soft enough for him not to hear, even though he turned to me with a dazzling smile, I started to give second thoughts about him having abnormal hearing as I do.

"Lets get some cotton candy." Riku suddenly said with what seemed to me, randomly. I nodded at the thought of something sugary and sweet I could devour. So onward we go, I could see the linelucky for us their was only a couple in front, and I didnt really pay attention to them as they walked away- suddenly we moved again-and again- and again. I was getting dizzy from the sudden twist and turns, as if we were on a ride itself.

"Hey-Umf." I swallowed this mornings breakfast down, and tried again. "Hey, Riku what are you doing"

We were in line again, only this time I caught it. The couple...they seemed familiar." Are you following them?!" I cried suddenly and turned to the silver hair boy. He just kept staring forward.

"master of the obvious now, are we." Riku said under his breath, that a normal human wouldnt catch. I wasnt a normal human, so I caught the regret and sympathy in his tone. He didnt want me...he wanted a shield to hide under as he could get closer to _her_.

I couldnt take it no more and gripped his hand with my claws digging into his skin. He didnt flinch as he loosened his grip around me, and I moved away from him, glaring at the floor.

"Neko." Riku gave out a shaky chuckle as he turned to me with a strain smile, he had no clue on how much he had hurt me. "Whats wro-"

"Im glad you forgave me." I interrupted him with a clip tone, as I turned my glare to him with full force. "But its no excuse to use me like this!" I yelled, and with that I turned from him and sprinted away from the stun Silver hair boy. My chest was burning with regret and remorse as I ran, as it sped up double time. It felt as if someone cut it into pieces. How could one be this blind?!

"Wait!" I heard the voice yell from behind, but I kept on running as if the devils were at my heels. I mean really, did he think I was that of an idiot to not see what was going on?! The lights were blaring past me as my vision was being blurred from the tears that were brimming over and creeping silently along my cheeks. People were staring at me with confusion, but I could care less.

I almost made it to the exit, when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around me, and forcing me to halt at my place.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, trying to yank my arms free as Riku just tighten his grip. I couldnt take no more, falling to my knees I sobbed. Tears were just brimming over, as I cussed under my breath over and over again for acting like this...especially in public. Riku gave me comforting words as he stroked my spiky cinnamon hair, but in only caused me to cry even harder.

"Whats wrong?!" I heard someone say from the distant, it sounded familiar." What happened, what did you do?!"

The voice kept the questions rolling as Riku turned from me and went to defensive mode, but that was yet another mistake he made today. I pushed myself off the ground as the two arms that pinned me from flying yanked away, and I sprinted on all fours into the dark night.

"Sora!" Riku cried out, but something held him back from chasing me. I wanted him to stop meto make me stop running from him, to hold me like he did beforebut he didnt, he just kept on screaming after me. "Sora!"

_________

__

Knock, Knock

.

"Neko?" Mothers voice spoke from the other side of the closed door. "Honey, open up please" I didnt want to talk to anyone right nowespecially when Im about to have an emotional break down. It was my first date, how could someone just do that to a person?

__

Knock ,knock

.

"Please open the door." She spoke tenderly as more knocking was heard. I hid more under the covers of my bed, the curtains were closed, blocking off the sun from peeking in. Tears ran down my eyes constantly as I quietly sobbed under my breath. My tails was twisting around my legs in order to calm me, but nothing was working as my cat ears were twitching from the knocking once more. "Okay, Ill be waiting down stairs...please come out...Sora?"

Finally, Mother gave up with a heavy sigh and her footsteps were pacing farther and farther away from the door. I closed my eyes, trying to forget the incident that happened last night. Then a sudden shiver ran down my spine as the laugh of the clown was heard through my mind.

"Damn Clown." I sobbed, before I stared off to space. I will never want to hear or see that silver hair boy ever again...his smile, his touch,I will forget it all.

I guess Demons never do get happy endings after all. I stared at the sheets for some quit while, until my eyes landed on the laptop laying on the dresser. Shrugging, I grabbed the laptop, and opened it up with a small smile crossing the screen, with a welcoming sound. I started to type.

__

Diary Entry of the cursed tail

Dear Diary,

Hello its me, sorry for being such a nuisance for talking to you so much but I need to let it out somehow. Okay so you must be wondering what happened today right?

Well, today a Clown came up to me and guess what?! I Round housed it! Hold your applause I would want to see more accomplishments for todaybut I guess, I will sulk for now.

Why? Well there was this problem I hadI dont want to say it now, but lets just say I feel so usedbut hey, at least I had my fear done withright?

Well, in other news, fathers letters is not coming back from war and mother is drinking more than usual, trying to get away from the thought, trying to think that he might be still alive in the warIm fourteen, and I know he is dead-why cant she see it? Cloud, is in his own world.

I chuckled at the last statement, and kept on my diary with a small smile. Cloud was getting on my nerves a lot, but hey, it still made me smile right? So My fingers flew over the small keyboard once more.

__

And I will leave you with thisfor now, I will have my story written soon, along with my song. I must warn you-it might be some wait in order to get some truth. So Please, take care of yourself. Neko Sora Out.

Your Stalker and Friend

Neko-san

P.S. Did not get any cotton candy at all...so disappointed.

I sighed out loud and turn the laptop off, and with the click-I slammed it to a close. This story is going to be finishedbut for now sleep sounds good. Turning to my bed sheets, I covered myself once more from the world, and drifted off to slumber world, where sometimes mattresses are on sale. Suddenly their was a noise at the window that made me jump.

__

Tck. Tck.

I turned my head towards the window as my ears twitch at the strange tapping noise at my window. Slipping off my bed, I stole a peek towards the window. What was making that noise? Stretching on my toes, my eyes widened at the shadow that was throwing pebbles towards the window. Its eyes shot to mine as it spoke my name.

"Sora." The husky voice spoke, and a small smile crept onto my lips along with the heat running through my cheeks. "Can we talk please? "The voice was out of breath.

Did he just run all the way here? I moved my hands towards the hat that was dangling over my bed and concealed my ears and the tail hiding under the thin material of my pajamas. Moving back to the window, the shadow was still awaiting for me, and slid the glass window open with a creek.

"Go Away." I Hissed, as my eyes narrowed at Riku. Once those words escaped my mouth, Riku just cocked his head to the side and chuckled. Suddenly, Riku crouched for a second or two before he sprang up to the wall and grasped at the ledge under my apartment window, Riku pushed one more time forwards and he gracefully landed into my room. I rolled my eyes...I could do that...if I wanted to.

Riku turned to me with a serious look and slowly paced towards me. I backed away from him, and leaned my back against the wall as he closed the gap between us even more. I glanced at the door to see if I could run out of here in time, but I guess he knew what I was planning and pinned the top of my arms to the wall and narrowed his eyes into mine. The blue crystal eyes glowed with intensity, as his expression was blank.

"W-what do you want?" I stuttered, as he moved in closer to me. His hot breath tickled down my neck, and my eyes slowly came to a close. A chuckle was emitted from Riku as it caused me to shudder, I tighten my eyes shut as I felt his lips moving up my jaw and down my neck. I purred a little from the sensation that came with it. He stopped abruptly, and I slowly opened my eyes to the sudden action.

I was greeted with a surprise look that crossed his face. Riku kept his eyes on me as I shifted a little under his stare. Riku grip tighten as he finally spoke.

Im not going, until you hear me out. This was going to be one of those nightsI sighed in defeat as a small smile escape onto Rikus lips as his eyes scanned me, then stopped at the top of my head. Do you always wear a hat? He joked as his hand slipped to grab the one thing that kept me hidden from society. I gasped and tried to slap his hand away butit just happened in a blur.

__

Crash

- "Oh, hi ." The blood was drained from my face as the tail was twirling around in sight. Rikus eyes bulged out in surprise as his grip loosened from my shoulders. My heart picked up speed once again, and I hardly noticed the person standing in the doorway. "Okay, I guess I came at the wrong time."

Riku stared on as my tail twirled around me, and I held onto it with dear life. Rikus exotic eyes scanned the tail as his hand unconsciously grabbed it from my hand. I flinched when his hand wrapped around it and squeezed. Riku looked dumbfounded once he saw the reaction I gave.

"Your-" Riku started, I closed my eyes once more from the sudden tension. "Your that kid from before?" He twisted the hat off of my head, and my ears twitched out and flopped a little. The silent was unbearably thick, as I snuck a peak...I was ready to see the disgust in his face. But I saw the exact opposite...his eyes grew visible darker shade as his breathing became uneven and he leaned in closer to me. What was he going to do?

"Okay-" A voice boomed from behind, as I snapped back to focus. Riku growled at the intrusion, as he hesitantly stood from where he was. "-Who the hell do you think you are?!" I flinched at the tone the voice used, as I looked up to only gasp at what I saw.

Cloud stormed in as his hand were bald into a fist. He glared at Riku and went straight up to his face, towering the silver hair boy. Riku returned the glare with his own as the atmosphere around them grew tense. This was not looking good.

* * *

****

A/N

MadWolrdZ: Well...again, Im way to tired to type anymore. The funny thing is, I just type this out without even thinking what Im typing...weird huh? Any-who thanks for reading!

Sora: Wait, what just happened at the end?

MadWolrdZ: You'll see : twirls fingers:, and it wont involve clowns I can assure you that- so you can breath sora.

Sora: exhales: I hate clowns.

MadWolrdZ: sigh: Yes, I believe we all know that, Okay- so if you all be so kind~ **Review Please**~ Or else the Tangelos wont be able to save me from the clown under my bed for long:shudders:

:Shadow steps in:

Sora: ITS HERE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! :runs out:

MadWorldZ: no...thats just my mother...although that is just as scary as a clown. MadWorldZ~ out


	5. Cursed: Misplaced

_**A/N**_

MadWorldZ: Ack! I am so sorry for not updating this early- Doges Knife- and so sorry that Sora scratched up your couch- but I have an excuse! You see, Godzilla smashed my computer when he walked by- causing Oprah to Bomb it- and Trya's Giant Lizard to eat up the remains…So yeah.

Sora: you expect me to buy that?

MadWorldZ: …Are you?

Sora: Well-yeah! I mean Godzilla must have been huge! How did you survive?!

MadWorldZ: rolls eyes: And you are the reason why they create schools…

Sora: Why?

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I want to own all of you! KH is going to be mine someday! But for now…I have to stick with this :points at stick man: which I don't think I own either…_

_**Warning:**_

Kitty has claws! Ouch! Anyways- this is a Yaoi story, So if you No-Like, Don't read! Seriously, hate mail scares me…a lot. I mean so much that I start hiding under the bed with the clown- which is something I hate to do, so don't do that to me please! THNK U! XDD

Sora: I'm gonna send you hate mail now_._

_**Hey! Thank you! **_

MsSupreme, BraidedTissues, Clairabelle, XXilikecatsXX, Red Fox Prince, Amaterasu17, nicula

I love your Review's- Sorry if I cant reply fast enough! XDD Forgive me!

* * *

_Cursed: Misplaced_

"What are doing in here?!" Cloud yelled. I winced at the venom in his voice- even though it wasn't directed at me, I still felt threatened. A small hiss escaped my lips, both boys averted there eyes at me- Riku's widening even further when I blushed at the sudden attention.

"A-Are you really a…" Riku started, then shook his head before continuing "…Neko?"

My vision suddenly started to blur as I felt the tears that were threatening to brim over- this was so embarrassing! I covered my ears with my hands as a tried to hide my sob with whimpering, afraid that the boy in front of me will start laughing at my awkwardness. I tensed for the words- which caused me to flinch when a hand rested softly onto my shoulders.

"Hey- I don't bite." I opened my eye's to see a warm smile shining at me, as crystal blue eye's boring into mine with pure worry. I had to remember to breath at that time, we were so close… "What's wrong, why did you run away from me at our date?"

Okay- I had to remember to breath, and not strangle him. Was I the only one in this relationship that is not blind? Really- I could wear a clown suit- scratch that- bear suit and he will not notice! I will have to explain it very slowly and gently why I ran.

"You bastard- of a retard, How could you say that!" Okay my voice didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted to… "you think you can use me like a tool just to get close to that girl- You better think twice before I claw your face the next time you do that to me!" I hissed, standing suddenly and towering over him.

Riku stayed quiet the whole time, as my breathing went back down to normal rate. Cloud was smirking at us with his arms crossed over his chest. I wiped my face from the traitorous tears that brimmed over from my eyes that went against my will.

Riku stood up suddenly from where he was and walked towards me with his eyes scanning over me, I felt self-conscious as he started to close the gap between us and pinned me from where I was by putting his hands on either sides of my face. He moved in as a low growl was heard from behind him, as I pushed my back up against the wall behind me to make some room, but he kept leaning closer towards me.

"So- does that mean I get another chance?" Riku asked, his lips brushing over mine ever so lightly as he spoke "Neko-san?"

"Don't call me that…" I whispered, closing my eyes a little as his lips started to press up against mine- softly at first, then it became urgent. His hands slid behind my head and pushed me closer, as I felt his warm soft lips against mine, it sent chills down my spine and to my tail which curled around my legs with pleasure. I felt his warm tongue slid across my bottom lip, which cause me to gasp from the sudden feeling.

"I'll take that as a yes" He chuckled as he entered my mouth, giving me no warning as I felt the muscle explore my mouth with no mercy. His taste was refreshing and minty as it slid around mine and explored further in, tickling the roof of my mouth as I tried to do the same for his.

The kiss seemed to last for a second before Riku was yanked off of me. My eyes shot open as I saw Riku laying on his bottom, glaring at the pissed of blonde who was now glaring at both of us with pure hate in his eyes. I shuttered with pure fear.

"Ahem." We all turned to see a woman standing at the door step with her foot taping impatiently on the wooden floors. "I came to call for you boys to come down for dinner and I saw you were…busy." She arched an eyebrow at me that made my face burn with embarrassment "And now I come to order you guys to come down- and you boys are fighting…how weird you male species can be." She sighed, and turned on her heels to walk away.

"This is not over." Cloud murmured towards Riku, and stormed out. Riku got up and shot me a sly smirk that made my face burn even more and followed the blond towards the kitchen. A sudden draft shot through the room that sent chills down my spine and turned to see the window open wide- revealing the full width of the moon.

I sighed- closing the window shut, and locking it tightly. Nodding I headed for the stairs.

* * *

This was awkward…were sitting here on the dinner table with Riku and Cloud giving each other death glares, and mother smiling widely at all of us with a twitch in her eye. My cat ears were starting to pick up a string of cusses that was said under Clouds breath, as everyone sat in silent's. How do I get myself in these type's of messes?

"Well- Sora." Mother cracked the ice, as everyone's stares averted to her. She flinched at first then started again. "Can you introduce us to your- ahem- friend." She emphasized the last word with an arch eyebrow.

"Okay, Mom and Cloud-" I gestured towards Riku with one hand, and gave a small smile as I continued. "This is Riku- Riku, Mom and Cloud." I nodded at the way my voice sounded, Calm and steady. It didn't work…the tension was getting thicker as the two teens locked there glares at teach other once more.

"Hello Riku." Mother said in a sweet tone, and turned to Cloud while clearing her throat loudly. "Cloud- don't be rude to our guest." She scolded.

"A burglar isn't a guest- Mom." Cloud hissed, leaning towards Riku with his eye narrowing into even slits. "Why the hell is he even eating dinner in our house?!"

"Now-Now, He is guest Cloud" Mother said with a gentle smile, I sighed happily. At least I can count on mother to help me out in the house. Suddenly she sat up from her spot and clapped her hands together with a determine smile. "Okay- if you don't mind, I gotta get me some wine!" Before I could protest- she vanished out of the house in a split second.

I blinked a couple of times, then heard the tires screeching out of the parking lot. "Good Luck Sora!!" Mom screamed as she zoomed down the lane with an insane laughter.

Damn that vile woman. I looked over to the boys that were now standing on there feet- the ora around them were starting to make my tail twitch as I smiled sheepishly at the sight. "Umm- So do you guys want to play DDR?" I suggested, there had to be something to keep them calm…or to keep them from strangling each other.

"No- I'm good." Cloud said in a clip tone. I frowned as the staring didn't tone down what so ever, as I rested my head down onto the smooth cool surface of the table and sighed out loud.

Riku scoffed. "Oh- scared that I might beat you?" He challenged. I looked up surprised at the sudden change of tone, Riku shot me a wink before he looked back to Cloud with his eye's narrowing with pure determination. I smiled with pure happiness- look's like Karma's giving me a chance today!

This irked Cloud as his left eye twitch with annoyance. "That's it- Bring it!" Both of them raced towards the living room, leaving me to clean the table. Picking up the dishes, I could hear a string of cussing coming from clouds voice, Someone's a sore loser.

Rolling my eyes, I walked back upstairs to my room to type more in my Journal as soon as I set the dishes down in the dish rack. There was something about the ora that I was sensing was sending chills down my spine as my ears jerked from the sudden change of atmosphere. It could be from the two immature kids downstairs, I nodded and continued towards my room door.

"Ha- I win!" Riku yelled, Cloud grumbled under his breath as I heard him plop onto the sofa. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I jumped into my room and suddenly stopped in my tracks. The sudden breeze shot through me, sending a frenzy of Goosebumps to rise. That was strange… I walked up to the window and looked out to see the stretched full moon shining above the trees.

I sighed- closing the window shut, and locking it tightly.

Turning to my desk- I gasped when the one thing I marched up here was gone! I walked briskly towards the desk and scanned under-over-and around the desk for my lap-top. Something that held my deepest secrets and treasured moment's is missing! Where the hell could it have gone…I didn't take it out of the room. I started to retrace my steps- but it still ended up with me leaving my laptop on the desk.

I bit my nails- did someone steal it? It could have been mother- she is always trying to black mail me in order to keep her cosplaying pictures to grow…creepy. I shuddered, and turned to the window with a tired sigh and walked back out the room.

Trudging- I walked heavily towards the living room to see the two teens arms wrestling on the coffee table with strain looks on there faces. I rolled my eyes as I plopped down on the sofa and rested my head back on the seat.

"Cloud- did you see my Laptop anywhere?" I asked, closing my eyes to shut myself from the world. At first I heard grunting from his lips- then a loud bang that caused me to jump a mile as my eyes shot open. "What was that?!" I hissed, my fur from tail to ear rising.

"Your brothers dignity…" Riku smirked as he dusted his hands off with a chuckle, the blond just growled further and turned to me with his eyes glowing with red. I flinched and gave him a sheepish smile with a shrug.

"No- Sora." He said- venom clear in his voice. "I haven't seen your lap-top, now if you excuse me" he got up suddenly and stormed towards the stairs. "I am going to bed."

"Kay- good night!" I chirped and waved after him. I sighed out loud and fell back onto the seat closing my eyes from the world once more. As soon as I heard the door slam to Clouds room- I was jumped on. "Ack-!" My eyes shot open to see the year older teen's hungry look that was evident in his eyes- I really did not like that look, It gave my cat senses a weird feeling to it.

"Good- now we can continue from where we left off." He purred in my ear and started to nibble gently at them. I purred myself at the pleasant feeling of it, as Riku moved his hand behind me and started to stroke my tail. A sudden jolt of pleasure shot through me that made me arch my back and gulp down a moan. "Oh- does someone have a sensitive tail?" He stroked my tail again, I moved my hands over my mouth to conceal the moan.

"S-Stop…What If Cloud comes back down…" I closed my eyes as my face burned with embarrassment, Riku continued to stroke my tail. I whimpered as my hands started to tremble a little, and I was loosing the room in my jeans as his other hand brushed the spikes of my bangs away from my face.

"He wont…" Riku said in a low husky voice, his breath was hot as it tickled the skin he breathed on. His lips running down my face and to my neck as he continued. "…We made a little bet just now- if I won, I get some alone time with you…."

I was irked, Cloud was betting over my time?! I was going to kick his ass once I get myself free from this god-like creature that was on me. I struggled to get free from his grasp that he held, but if cloud couldn't win against him- how could I? My will crumbled as I melted under his touch, his hand still exploring my tail that caused me to shudder even more.

"Sora, Cloud I'm back!" Mom slammed through the doors with plastic bags in her hand. She looked over at us as I froze in place, Riku on the other hand, kept up his trail of kiss's. Maybe mom could save me! I thought hopefully.

"Umm- mom, Riku jumped me!" I hinted. She nodded generically and dug into one of the bags- maybe to get pepper spray! I glowed with happiness.

"Good- I made it in time then." She threw a box towards us, as Riku caught it professionally with one hand and continued to stroke my tail while leaving nip marks on my neck with the other. "I got some protection for you boys- better safe then sorry!" She sang, and started for the stairs.

"MOM!" I yelled after her, I could feel the smirk in Riku's kiss's. Mom stopped in her tracks and turned to me with a grim look- maybe sense talked into her!

"I'm so sorry- here, some lube as well." She smiled, and skipped towards the stairs leaving the boy on top of me that was now pulling the bottom of my shirt over my head. "Okay- see you tomorrow, Good night!" I felt betrayed.

"DAMNYOU ALL TO HE-" I was cut off as my lips were suddenly captured my the silver hair teen, his smile was still there as it synchronized along with mine. His lips synchronizing along mine as a purr suddenly escaped from the back on my throat. This was going to be a long night….

* * *

_**A/N**_

MadWorldZ: Ooooh, Rape! :laughs out loud: This is going to be great in the next chapter! But I'm going to end it here, so cliff hanger baby! Don't fall off! I think I should make a Lemon chapter…

Sora: Well I don't! you better not! :glares at MadWorldZ:

MadWorldZ: Or what?!

Sora: I will eat all of your cookies! :runs off to kitchen.

MadWorldZ: Eh- he wont make it far…I set up a booby trap. :Riku pounces on Sora: Yes! Nabbed him! Okay- can you guys please Review for me? I don't think I can review my own stories…:yawn: Okay gotta go :tries to open door: Damn…forgot to lock my door- GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! DX~


End file.
